Return of the Power Prof, Ed a Super Saiyan!
by DogDays124
Summary: In Universe 124 of EEnE Z, a stronger Power Prof. returns to get his revenge on the Saiyans.
1. Trouble Begins

The movie opens with the Eds eating jawbreakers with the kids and Corey and Drew. They have all been friends for a year now. Ed has been training Sarah and she has become almost as strong as Ed was in the last year. The Eds and Corey and Drew's power have grown ten-fold. They train every day, but manage to spend time with the kids afterwards. They have all mastered the Kaioken x28, even Sarah. Corey became a False Super Saiyan; Drew became an actual Super Saiyan and learned the Super Kaioken x3.

"This Boysenberry Jawbreaker is delicious. It turns your tongue pale green." Edd said.

"Yeah, but the Japan Flavor is the best, no question." Eddy boasted. Ed stood up and announced his love of Slovak Jawbreakers.

"Hold on there, maties! Slovak Jawbreakers are best." Ed bragged as well.

"I think they're all great! I've never had a jawbreaker before until this year." Corey said.

"Me too. I think we should start training." Drew suggested.

"But they just got here." Nazz protested.

"You never know." Drew explained. He was right. You never know when something will happen.

"Nah! You don't know what you're talking about." Eddy said.

"I say we go just as a precaution." Edd agreed.

"Fine. As my brother always says 'When you must go, you must go.'" Eddy stated. "What about you, Ed?"

"I'm hip, baby." Ed agreed.

"Sarah?" Eddy asked.

"Okay." Sarah responded. They said their goodbyes to the Kids then went to the training site.

They all started out with a 3 on 3 spar. They all fought very hard and better than in previous episodes. Now they could defeat the Power Prof. no sweat.

"Yeah! No one can stop us now!" Eddy exclaimed as he flew fast than everyone else. He stopped on a dime and punched Double D in the face, and then grabbed his and spun him over. Eddy let go and Double D fell into a mountain.

"Eddy! You know I don't like when you do that!" Double scolded while returning three punches to the side.

"Don't stop me now!" Eddy exclaimed as he flew away. Annoyed, Double D chased after him along with Ed and Sarah.

"Wait, stop!" Double D called. Eddy kept flying on. They flew over to a nearby rain forest. Eddy stopped at a waterfall to get a drink. Ed found him, and then tackled him to the ground.

"BAM!" Ed screamed as he fell on Eddy. Eddy rolled Ed off of him and then kicked him in the side of his face, causing him to bleed partially. "Good one, Eddy!" He wiped off the blood, and then trained with the others.

"Word to your mother!" Eddy exclaimed as he elbowed Sarah.

Jimmy was starting to get jealous. He didn't get to play with Sarah that much anymore.

"I miss Sarah; she's been hanging out with the Eds and their new friends every day now. She's gonna get hurt. She doesn't even wear here shoulder pads anymore. She _will_ get hurt. A scrape, a scratch, a paper cut, or polyester chaffing!" Jimmy said.

"Don't sweat it, dude. Sarah's strong enough to fight for herself." Nazz calmed.

"Then maybe I have to get to her level!" Jimmy exclaimed. He ran home and started to exercise with a montage. The song that was playing was, "Hot Rod" by _División Minúscula_. When he was done he went to find Sarah. Jimmy showed her that he could lift a rock that was about 13 and a half lbs. Sarah was not impressed. Then she lifted up a two ton boulder. Jimmy was amazed to see this.

"How long was your montage anyway?" Sarah asked.

"It was 1:20, Sarah." Jimmy answered.

"Wow!" Sarah said unimpressed.

"It's not my fault 'Hot Rod' is so short!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"If you want to keep up with me, join us, silly!" Sarah said.

"But I could get a major owie! You're gonna get hurt!" Jimmy shouted.

"I'm strong enough to take care of myself, Jimmy. Maybe you should go." Sarah suggested rudely.

"Fine. Since you want me to!" Jimmy agreed. Sarah and Jimmy were still friends after that; they just needed time to chill out. Sarah continued to train with her brother. Jimmy went back to the Cul-de-Sac to hang out with Jonny instead.

Back at the training site, the Eds and Sarah were taking a break and watched Corey and Drew train.

"Wow, they're really going at it!" Eddy observed. Drew used the Full Power Energy Wave on Corey, and it hit him directly, and it made him hit the ground hard. Corey got back up and used the Final Avenger which was a series of punches and kicks.

"I'll say!" Double D said excitedly. Now the two were moving so fast, they couldn't be seen. Whenever they punched each other, there was a big shockwave. After a few moments, they stopped and allowed the others to train for fifteen minutes. Corey drank some water from the nearby lake and then went back to watch.

"My turn!" Ed praised happily. Ed ran into the battle field while dancing and singing. "Diggy, diggy, diggy, diggy! Thank you Corey and Drew!" So the Saiyans trained for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile in Lemon Brook, it was just a peaceful morning. Just then, a new and improved Power Prof. came down from the sky and landed near the Dog Days Pet Shop. Power Prof. blew up the shop and everyone in it, including the animals.

"Whoa, how did you do that? Wait, aren't you the Power Professor?" A random civilian asked.

"Exactly!" Power Prof. replied. He then punched his hand though the civilian's gut and blew him up. Everyone in that area tried to run away but Power Prof. blew up the city with the Death Ball.

"What have you done!" A random woman called.

"I'm on fire! AAHHH!" Another civilian shouted in pain. The entire city turned to ash in a matter of seconds. No one was left. Their bodies disintegrated. The Lemon Brook Lumpers were out of town, at a football game in Toronto, so they'll have a surprise when they are finally returning home. The Power Prof. then flew to another city to destroy. Back at the training site, Drew felt the disturbance.

"Guys! This doesn't look good! I sense a really strong power in Apricot Stream! I also noticed that more than 700 people were killed in Lemon Brook by that person!" Drew shouted.

"Maybe it's just a local riot." Edd suggested.

"Um, no! I really doubt that a mere human could be that strong and do that much damage." Drew doubted.

"Those mascot hatin', Lemon suckin'! Why'd they have to die?" Eddy asked angrily.

"Calm down, Eddy. I sense the people in Apricot Stream are gone too. Whoever that is could be here today or tomorrow. We all need to step lively and keep our eyes peeled. Tell everyone to hide and keep their energy low. He might just pass over us and go on to the next city." Corey planned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well don't just stand there spread the word, damn it!" Corey explained. They went all over the city to tell people to hide their energy. Edd and Eddy went to the mayor.

"Um, no! No! No way! You were those guys who defeated Professor Utonium! I'm not hiding my energy!" The Mayor protested.

"But we'll all be killed! We need you to hide your energy already!" Edd exclaimed.

"I'm not hiding my energy for a spineless two-faced catfish!" The mayor protested.

"Fine you can die! We need better mayor. Let's go Double D!" Eddy shouted. They both flew to the kids to tell them the news.

"Let me guess, some guy wants to destroy us?" Kevin guessed.

"Wow, you read me like a map!" Eddy said amazed.

"The strong Ed-Boy and youth told us before you." Rolf said.

"Yeah, they beat you to it." Nazz elaborated.

"Well go on. Hide your energy." Eddy said. Ed, Sarah, Corey and Drew then came back.

"Mission completed!" Ed stated.

"All we managed to get everyone except the mayor. No matter how many times we told him, no results." Corey said.

"Yeah, same here." Eddy said. They all hid their energy and stayed inside Kevin's basement with the lights off. They left cameras all around Peach Creek to watch the culprit.

"That guy looks familiar! Oh, crap! It's Power Prof.!"Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, be quiet!" Corey whispered loudly.

"I know but I'm so angry!" He whispered angrily. Power Prof. then left to rest for two weeks for his energy to fully restore.

"Okay, he left. Like I said before, step lively and keep your eyes peeled." Corey said.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"Train and hope for the best." Drew replied.


	2. Super Saiyan Struggle

"Sarah, you have to stay away from this guy. He's too strong for you, even too strong for me. You can't fight." Ed cautioned, while dead serious.

"But I want to help! I'm strong enough to help." Sarah retorted.

"It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you, not again." Ed said.

"Fine, but I won't be enjoying this!" Sarah said. The Eds, Corey and Drew continued to train even harder with a free-for-all. Sarah went to Jimmy's house to apologize for her behavior.

"I forgive you, but I would also like to apologize too." Jimmy admitted.

"I accept yours too." Sarah agreed. They went for a walk to the playground. They saw the Power Prof. meditating there on the slide.

"Jimmy run! Now!" Sarah warned. She went to fight, disregarding what Ed had said.

"Another one bites the dust, it seems. I have a very busy schedule, as you can see. I'll see if I can squeeze you in." The Power Prof. said. Sarah threw many ki blasts at him, but the Power Prof. dodged them all no sweat. Then she tried to fight him head-on. Power Prof. grew bored. He punched her in the stomach and the face multiple times. Then he threw a very large ki blast at her. He didn't make it that strong to kill her, just really harm her.

"I hope you really enjoyed that. Think of that as a small preview of what will happen in 12 days. There will be a tournament. If someone manages to beat me, I will leave. Like that'll ever happen." The Power Prof. warned. Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Ed was looking for Sarah.

"Oh Eddy, have you seen Sarah?" Ed asked.

"Whaddo' I look like? Her keeper?" Eddy questioned, "She was with Jimmy."

"Thanks." Ed said. Ed saw Jimmy at his house. He looked depressed.

"Jimmy, is Sarah in there?" He asked.

"Ed, you might wanna sit down for this." Jimmy explained the whole thing to Ed as the horrible thoughts went through his head. "Where's the Power Professor? Is Sarah okay? Is she dead? Will she live to see tomorrow?" Ed then went to the playground. He saw the equipment broken and/or gone. Then he saw Sarah on the ground. She was just unconscious. He was really angry. Just then his hair grew, became gold and spikey. His power grew one hundred-fold. He flew Sarah to a place safe, his chicken infested armchair. The power Ed was feeling was great, but too much for him to control.

"Eddy, do you know the whereabouts of Ed?" Edd asked.

"Again, whaddo' I look like? His keeper?" Eddy questioned, "Beats me. He went to see Jimmy." Eddy replied. Double D flew to where Jimmy was. He had no idea. He went to see Corey and then Drew, but no results.

"Sorry, Double D, but we've barely seen him at all today." Drew responded, "Maybe you should check the Fermented Cane Outlet, or as you say, the Candy Store. You could also check the park or his house." Drew continued.

"Alright. Be seeing you." Double D said as he flew away. He checked the Candy Store, he wasn't there. He wasn't at the park either. He was in his bedroom by Sarah's side.

"Ed! Is that you?" Double D asked. Ed just stood up and turned around.

"What in Sam Hill happened to your hair? And I don't like that look in your eye!" Double D exclaimed.

"I think you mean 'What in Matt Hill happened'." Ed corrected.

He took Edd outside to fight, but Ed won the battle in a few seconds. Eddy then showed up and did the Kaioken x30. It helped but it was not enough. So he tried the Kaioken x34. Eddy knew it might really harm his body but it was worth it. Eddy managed to weaken Ed a little. They went to find Corey and Drew to ask them if they knew what was happening.

"How did this happen?" Corey asked angrily.

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"I know exactly. Ed became a Super Saiyan. I know this because I have become one too." Drew said as he went super, "I was evil for a while too, but I overcame it. That was because I'm very strong. Ed isn't that strong. If you are strong enough you can control the power. He has to sort this out himself." Drew explained.

"But how?" Eddy questioned.

"That's what he has to figure out." Drew responded.

"This very bad, especially since Ed is on the same side as Power Prof. And his power is growing exponentially." Edd said. Just then Goku appeared by using instant transmission.

"Maybe you guys need help. Yo!" Goku greeted.

"Goku, you have returned!" Eddy cheered.

"I'm standing right here, aren't I? Anyhow, I've come to help. But first, I need a favor." Goku said. He was hungry. So Drew prepared him a small meal of onigiri, curry plates, and chicken. The kids were watching silently and stunned to see Goku eat so fast.

"Wow! Drew, thanks for cooking! I'm good now! It wasn't as good as the last meal I had, but it doesn't matter that you can't cook very well." Goku said.

"Grrr! Why you no good pile of sh_" Drew was interrupted.

"Shush! Anyway do you know any moves that could help?" Corey asked.

"Well, there is one attack that could defeat Power Prof., it isn't always strong enough, but it gets the job done most of the time." Goku explained.

"Well, what then?" Eddy demanded.

"Easy! It's the Spirit Bomb. I'm gonna teach it" Goku replied.

"Alright!" They all cheered.

"Look out, Power Prof., 'cause you're going down!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Just remember that Ed is our friend, Eddy. When do we start?" Edd asked.

"To keep a leg up, I'd say in one hour." Goku suggested.

"Why one hour?" Eddy asked.

"Because, I need to make room for dinner! Heh heh!" Goku joked as he stuffed more food in. After one hour, Goku took the kids outside to train. First they started with a spar. Then Goku found the one that he thought would be the most successful using the move.

"It's me, right? You're too kind, Goku." Eddy congratulated himself. Goku passed over Eddy, and walked up to Double D.

"Actually, I was thinking Double D. Besides Ed, he is the most pure hearted and humble. He is also very smart." Goku explained.

"Heck no!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, calm yourself. Goku might teach it to you when this is all over." Corey reassured him.

"Don't be so sure, the user has too have a pure heart. You're a good guy, but your heart isn't pure enough." Drew said. Eddy grumbled to himself.

Later, on the training site, Corey, Drew and Eddy were watching Double D learn the Spirit Bomb from.

"Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet." Goku explained.

"What? You could have mentioned that before!" Double D complained.

"Well, to use the Fusion Spirit Bomb, you must have a pure heart so that you can manipulate and gather energy, otherwise the move can backfire and possibly hurt or kill you. But, your pretty pure, Double D." Goku reasured.

"Good to know... Alright, I need the energy, from the trees, the birds, and the sun. Lend me some of your energy!" Double collected energy.

"Good, good. Turn the energy into a ball."

"Ha! Hey, this feels great!" Double D exclaimed.

"Wow, alright when I throw this boulder, throw the bomb at it. It is important that you hit it." Goku explained.

"_(Gulp)_ Here goes! Ha!" He screamed. The bomb hit boulder directly and made an explosion with many sparks.

"Cool!" Eddy said.

"Now we need a plan. Eddy, were gonna practice on you, you be the Power Prof." Drew instructed.

"So, Sockhead has to hit me with the spirit bomb?" Eddy asked.

"No just a rock of some sort. Corey and I will charge at Power Prof. from the East. Eddy and Goku will attack from the west. And while were attacking, Double D will fire up a Spirit Bomb. And bam! Power Prof. is either dead or weakened. If weakened, we can take him head on." Drew explained.

"So I get to make this look as real as possible?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah. We need to be as ready as possible." Corey answered.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed.

Meanwhile...

Ed was sitting alone in his room. Thinking of what his life has become.

"Is this really my life? Is this how my story, ends? Being in this body, seems like a battle that I cannot win. Maybe I should lay my head down slow. And sleep until it's all over. Is this the end, of the hero boy named Ed?" Ed questioned.

After a few moments of hard thinking, the Power Prof. came in.

"I think I can help you." The Power Prof. suggested.

"HECK NO! DAMN IT, NO!" Ed exclaimed angrily.

"I was the one who did this to Sarah. I can get her back to normal." He said.

"This isn't how I go." Ed resisted.

"I'm not gonna let you lie here, and waste away. Be cool." Power Prof. said.

"No I'm not gonna be cool!" Ed said.

"Fine, I won't aid you in this fight anymore. Now you won't stand a chance." Power Prof. warned.

"I don't care. And I think I'm strong enough to take you on again." Ed said.

"Heh. But prepare yourself, Ed! For this fight is more treacherous than your last! There will be a tournament. If someone manages to beat me, I will leave. Like that'll ever happen." He warned.

"I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kick his ass, and win it, to win it! I'm gonna take Prof.'s name (spitting noise) and spit on it, and kick it! He can just go eat it!" Ed screamed angrily. Power Prof. flew away to the place he was staying. Ed still couldn't figure out if he was evil, or a hero. "Ugh! I can't be evil!" Ed started, "I'm super good!" Ed exclaimed in his normal cheery voice. Ed hit himself, and became evil again. He didn't know which side to choose.


	3. Earlier than Expected!

"Oh yeah, I am pwning you!" Corey exclaimed.

"Eat it, Corey!" Drew screamed. Corey and Drew were training harder than they've ever done before. They learned the Kaioken x38. Right now, they're using Kaioken x19.

"Wow, they won't stop for a while." Double D said.

"No shit, Double D." Eddy stated.

"Eddy! Watch your language!" Double D asserted.

"Quit bitching, Double D. I'm concentrating!" Drew exclaimed.

"Kaioken x20!" Corey screamed. Corey and Drew continued their harsh fight. Right now, Drew was dominating him. Corey tried desperately to finish the match. He even used Kaioken x30.

"What's the matter, am I playing too rough? Should I tone it down a little?" Drew taunted.

"You're one sick bastard. Too bad you won't be winning." Corey stated. Corey used his new special move. He was able to freeze time. He made four ki blasts around Drew. Then when he was a distance away, he unfroze time.

"Whoa! Did you see that! Corey just threw those bombs in a few nano-seconds! I didn't even see it!" Double D exclaimed.

"Damn. (Cough) Alright, Double D and Eddy. It's your turn." Drew said.

"Sweet!" Eddy exclaimed. The two Eds fought harder, they would not stop anytime soon. Four hours later, they decided to call it a quits. They went to Eddy's house to watch TV. The saw that the Uncensored Version of Robot Rebel Ranch was on, and that if Ed was here he would want to watch it.

"Ed's mssing out big time. He was dying to see the movie." Corey said.

"I know, it isn't right." Double D said.

"I don't even want to look at it." Eddy said.

"It's pretty late anyway. We should hit the hay." Drew suggested, "It's 2:00 am."

"Drew's right, we need to get up early if we want to squeeze in more training." Double D stated.

"So, now we only have two days. I hope we can fit in this training." Double D hoped.

"It is time for me to strike. I just hope Ed has had enough time to reconsider. Maybe I should cause some destruction so they know I'm ready." Power Prof. planned. Power Prof. went to downtown Peach Creek, and destroyed, highways, skyscrapers, and killed a lot of people.

"Aahhh! The Power Prof. is at it again! Why do I still live here? Aaahh!" The random man called right before being annihilated with thousands of other. The kids had just woken up, and had seen the news on television.

"We should lock our doors!" Jimmy called.

"We should call my cousin! He's a really good martial artist." Kevin called as he dialed the phone.

"We should stay in Ed's basement, it's safer there!" Nazz commanded, "Go, go, go! We must not fail this time!"

"Eds, look at the news!" Corey commanded.

"Alert! The mayor has been captured! If you plan on rescuing him, get going! Seize Power Professor now, and defend our city! We beat him last time, let's do it again. He said there would be a tournament. The rules are the same as the World Tournament. You have to stay in the ring at all times. If you die or forfeit, the next person will fight Power Professor. If no one wins, the whole world is in danger." The News Reporter announced.

"How could this happen, we had two weeks! We have to go now!" Corey exclaimed.

"Right behind you! I get to fight first though!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I second that, Eddy! Though I think it should be me!" Double D said angrily.

"Let's settle this later! We have to go! Go, go, go!" Drew said as he flew out the door. They flew to the Power Prof. They told him to take this fight somewhere else because, there were still a lot of people here.

"Oh, fine. But no matter the setting, you will still lose." Power Prof. said. They flew to the nearest plain. There Ed was standing there waiting. He was gonna let them fight first, then jump in when they lose.

Meanwhile, Kevin's cousin, Koni, showed up.

"Where are the Eds?" He asked.

"They called. They went to the nearest plain." Kevin replied.

"Got it!" Koni said as he flew as fast as he could.

Koni was a good fighter, but wasn't nearly as strong as the Eds. His power level was 562, while Corey and Drew and the Eds were about 11,000. Sarah found Koni along the way, and she told him to go away.

"I don't need some brat telling me what to do. I'm just gonna save your asses from being kicked again." Koni said. Sarah threw Koni back to the Cul-de-Sac.

Later, the kids made it to Ed's house where they saw Sarah previously was. She got better. That's the advantage of being a Saiyan. You heal quickly. She then left to help Ed fight. She had done some training when Ed was done. Her power level is now 4,500.

"Now we're talkin'." Eddy said.

"I beg to differ, Eddy. I should fight next. I'm the one with the spirit bomb!" Double D argued.

"There's only one way to settle this." Drew said.

"Once, twice, shoot! Tie, go again! Once, twice, shoot! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!" They all shouted.

"Ha, ha! Rock wins. Edd, you wasted your time learning the Spirit Bomb. I'm in it to win it! Aahh!" Drew screamed as he went Super Saiyan.

"Get going!" Drew exclaimed. He charged at Power Prof. and started throwing punches. Power Prof. blocked every one, and then kicked Drew in the face. Drew returned the favor by punching in the neck twice. Drew elbowed him, but Power Prof. threw him back. They started throwing punches again. Drew punched Power Prof. in the face, and the he kicked Drew in the face. The Power Prof. charged toward Drew, but he flew up in the air. He went back down behind him. Drew tried to punch him but he moved. The Power Prof. kicked Drew. Then Drew moved so fast, that no one saw him kick Power Prof. They then took the fight in the air. Drew pushed Power Prof. even higher, and then sent him back down. Before Prof. landed, Drew punched him again. They were fighting so hard, that the area was starting to shake. Power Prof. started kicking Drew, but he was blocking them. The last one, Drew dodged. Drew kicked Prof. up in the air again. The Drew charged the Special Beam Cannon. Prof pushed it away.

"Forget this. I've had enough!" Drew exclaimed. He powered up, then kneed Prof. in the face, then punched him in the back. Prof. then threw him into a tree.

"This isn't looking too good for Drew. He might lose." Double D said.

"Well, obviously Drew is holding back. So is the Professor." Eddy corrected. Drew threw a ki blast, and then punched him once more. Next he kneed him in the face. Then kicked him in the face. Prof. got angry, he punched Drew, and then they both made ki blasts. And most of the area exploded. They head butted each other. Professor tried to kick Drew, but he dodged it. Then, Professor tried to kick Drew but he was blocking every kick. Next Drew kneed him in the neck. Professor returned the favor by throwing him on the ground, hard. Drew almost fell out of the ring. He just stood up and took a breather.

"Heheh. I can feel your power, Drew. It's slipping away. I don't think you can last much longer. Heheh." Power Prof. laughed. Drew continued panting.

"You know it's hardly worth my effort to finish you off now. But I wouldn't want to disappoint the television audience, because I know that they want to see a real champion." Power Prof. continued.

"I know I've heard this before." Eddy said.

"Grrr! Super Kaioken attack!" Drew screamed.

"What the?" Eddy exclaimed. Drew threw many punches that were too fast for the Professor to block. Drew made another Special Beam Cannon, and this time, it hit him right in the abdominal area. The Professor was still alive. He almost fell out of the ring as well. Drew powered down.

"Aaahhhh!" Power Prof. screamed. He was powering up. He was going to full power now. Drew did the same thing too.

"That's incredible!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I don't whether he's very confident or a fool!" Corey shouted.

"Something tells, I'm not the one who's gonna finish this. I'll fight for a little while, but then I'll send someone else to fight." Drew planned.

"What's he flapping his gums about now?" Eddy asked.

"Alright, Professor! You and me!" Drew exclaimed.

"He won't stay down! He's like a bunch of cockroaches! No matter how many times I squash them, they keep returning! You will this die this time." Power Prof. bet.

"I seriously doubt it. Just go!" Drew said as he sprang up to fight. They were moving ten times as fast. No one, even Corey, could see them. Drew punched the Professor in the face, then kicked him in the knee.

"BAM!" Eddy cheered as he watched. "This is awesome!" Professor tried to punch him but Drew grabbed his hand and threw him to the ground. Professor made several ki blasts, Drew redirected them all. Professor then tried to hit Drew, but Drew was too fast for him to lay a single punch.

"Okay! Try this! Special Beam Cannon!" Power Prof. shouted. The beam was about two inches away from Drew.

"I hate it when they use my own attacks against me. But you still suck! Drew exclaimed as he attacked once more.

"Damn! Drew's going at! I'm not sure if those camera men can keep up!" Eddy said amazed. Back in the Cul-de-Sac, the Kids were watching the battle on TV.

"That guy, Power Prof, should give up now because, there is no stopping Drew at this point." Nazz said.

"Totally. He might actually win this." Kevin said.

"Has your brain turned to custard like half-price pastry? Drew is not strong enough to finish the fight. Rolf knows it, even muscle-headed Drew knows. For he shall pass on the fight to little-boy Corey." Rolf explained.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Foolish youth. Rolf knows more than you deliberate." Rolf responded.

"But Drew looks like he has enough energy to spare. What's that Plank? You know he won't finish too?" Jonny questioned.

Back in the woods, Drew was running out of energy fast. He couldn't keep up anymore. He had already been fighting for two hours. After ten minutes of fighting, he came back down. Professor was confused.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you're doing!" Power Prof. called.

"Quitting, that's what! We're obviously evenly matched." Drew paused.

"See, I told you." Rolf said.

"Wow, Rolf! You were right!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Why thank you, yes." Rolf thanked.

"There is someone stronger for you to face. Corey." Drew continued.

"What the Hell is he talking about; he was doing just fine ten minutes ago. Whatever at least I get my chance to fight. All I have to do is get Power Prof. out of the ring. That should be easy." Corey thought.

"Quit talkin' to yourself. Go! I better get my shot!" Eddy anticipated.

"I still have to fight too you know. I'm the one with the spirit bomb!" Double D exclaimed.

"Before we fight, I grow tired of these boundaries. I'm destroying the ring. There are no more rules." Power Prof. said.

"That makes that harder, but I'm not complaining." Corey indicated. Corey and the Power Prof. commenced fighting.

"Oh, I love this song!" Eddy called. He continued humming along. Corey punched Power Prof. in the neck then kicked him in the face. They started throwing punches again. Power Prof. punched Corey in the face, and the he kicked him in the knee. The Power Prof. charged toward Corey, but he flew up in the air. He went back down behind him. Corey tried to punch him but he moved. The Power Prof. kicked Corey. Then Corey moved so fast, that no one saw him kick Power Prof. He kicked Corey many times in the face, then then pushed his face against the ground. Power Prof. then threw several ki blasts but missed. Corey upper cut him, then kicked him in the stomach 5 times. Power Prof. punched Corey in the neck and he landed a few feet away. Corey ran over to punch him, but Power Prof. grabbed him then punched him in the stomach and pushed his face on the ground again.


End file.
